Midnight
by Rune of the Wind
Summary: [TeniMYU slash!][ONESHOT]From Musical no Tennis no Oujisama. Slight TutiNagayan. It's Tuti's Birthday, and Nagayan hasn't said 'happy birthday' yet...


Ten to Midnight

11:00 PM

Pacing the hotel room anxiously, Takashi glanced at the clock yet again, cursing to himself, as it'd only been two minutes since he last checked.

"Should I…?" He murmured to the empty air as he paused in his umpteenth lap around the room. Staring at the cell phone in his hand now, he flipped it open, searching through his phonebook for the familiar name.

With a sigh he snapped the phone shut and continued his pacing, chewing on his bottom lip now.

11:22 PM

With a frustrated sigh, Takashi sat heavily on the edge of the bed, pouting at the clock that seemed to take forever in ticking each second off. Just as soon as he sat down, though, he was up again, resuming his frantic pacing.

"Why should I, anyway?" He asked angrily to the empty room. "Not like he ever bothered with me…" Again the pout was in place as he remembered just a few hours earlier.

_He'd been at work, of course, trying to find Tuti when he'd run into his best friend, Kimeru. _

_"Looking for someone?" His friend had asked, that forever enigmatic smile in place. Seriously, had that role as Fuji affected him so greatly?_

_"Ah, no." Takashi had replied quickly, averting his gaze._

_"Everyone else has spoken to him…" Kimeru had trailed off, hinting._

_"Yeah, well…" Takashi couldn't find a good response._

_With a sigh, Kimeru shook his head. "Just make sure you talk to him before he leaves. It'll mean a lot to him."_

_Confused, Takashi had watched his best friend walk off into the group of people surrounding Tsuchiya Yuichi._

That memory in mind, Nagayan continued to pace, surely wearing a trail into the plush carpet.

11: 42 PM

Another glance at the clock only served to make the uneasy feeling in his stomach get worse. It was almost midnight…eighteen minutes left until he was too late. Resolutely taking out his cell phone again, Takashi flipped it open, intent on calling Tuti. As he was about to press the call button, the cell ringed, loud crisp notes of 'You Got Game' cutting through the tense silence in the room.

Catching his breath, Nagayan pressed the button, holding the phone to his ear. "Hai?"

A light chuckle came from the other end. "Takashi, not sleeping again? You should be. We have a shoot tomorrow, remember?"

"Mou, Kime…" Nagayan sighed. "I know…I just can't sleep."

"Ah." He could have sworn his friend was smiling on the other end. "Haven't spoken to him yet?"

"H-how- what do you mean?" Nagayan pouted, beginning his pacing again. "I spoke to him…"

Kimeru snorted. "Right. Is that why he was looking sad when he left today? Listen, Takashi. Just call him. It's not too late, ne?"

Nagayan sighed. " Well, I was _about_ to when you called!"

"Ah, gomen, gomen." Kimeru chuckled again. "I'll leave you to your call then."

"Is that the reason why you called?" Nagayan asked, incredulous. "Just to make sure I told him?"

"Maa, it's late, Takashi." Was the only reply before a click and the dial tone. With a muffled curse, Takashi caught a glimpse of the clock.

11:58 PM

Scrambling to find Tuti's number in his directory, he held his breath, pressing the call button before he could back out. It rang once…twice…thrice…And just when he was sure Tuti was asleep, someone picked up.

"Ah" A yawn. "Hai…?"

"T-tuti...?"

"Takashi?" Tuti frowned, looking at his clock. "It's almost midnight…Why're you calling?" Though he couldn't help smiling.

Stuttering slightly, Nagayan took a seat again on the edge of the bed. "I-I didn't see you today…"

Suppressing a chuckle, Tuti kept smiling. "Me neither…I was thinking you were avoiding me or something."

"W-well, I didn't get to talk to you…and I wasn't sure if I was too late or not, because Kime said I was, and-…"

"Matte." Tuti did laugh this time, though softly. "Slow down. Late for what?"

With a light blush, Nagayan responded, "You. I…ano…wanted to say 'Happy Birthday', Tuti." He looked at his clock and saw it read 12:01. "Ah! I'm too late!" He pouted.

Tuti laughed again. "No you're not."

"B-but it's past midnight!"

"My clock still says 11:59." He smiled.

There was a small pause on Nagayan's end of the line. "Oh…well…"

"Thank you, Takashi." Tuti was grinning now. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"H-hai…tomorrow." And they both hung up, feeling considerably happier than before.


End file.
